Episode 5829 (23rd August 2004)
Plot Danny, Frankie, Jamie and Warren are having breakfast. Jamie is angry at Frankie for interfering in his love life with Leanne. Karen and Steve set off to go shopping and he sets them a shopping challenge of each having to buy each other one big present as a surprise. Karen gets Steve the biggest television in the world and she gets gorgeous lingerie and jewellery. Todd comes out of the Corner Shop and he is being watched by Karl. Karl calls round to see how Todd is and is given a frosty reception from Eileen. He apologises to Todd and tells him how proud he is of Todd for coming out. They go for a drink in the Rovers where Les has a go at Todd who stands up for himself. Penny and Mike return from their holiday in Majorca. Vera tells Roy how she is proud of Jack for getting through to the finals in the bowling competition. Roy tells Vera about Jack's £200 bet with Ciaran. Frankie and Danny are in the Rovers and see Leanne and Jamie back together again. Roy goes over to Mike and Penny who are having a drink and warns her of Ciaran's past record of being dishonest in his business dealings. Mike is fuming with Penny. Vera is talking to Frankie about the bowling team and tells her that Hayley used to be a man. She is overheard by Edie Bagshawe, a player manager for a competing team who has her disqualified because she played as "Harold Patterson" in the East Lancashire Semi-Pro Guild. Hayley leaves very upset and Roy goes after her. At Karen and Steve's flat, there is a knock at the door - it's her dad, Malcolm Phillips. She is shocked to see him. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Edie Bagshawe - Carol MacReady *Malcolm Phillips - Richard Bremmer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A spending spree ends with Karen getting more than she bargained for; Hayley is devastated when her past sneaks up on her; and Leanne vows to cut the apron strings from Jamie. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,800,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Karen McDonald: "We should have had caviar!" (aside) "What is caviar?" Category:2004 episodes